Origin Point 2
Origin Point 2 is a Woods-themed level. It was modified from the original Blue Lake Woods 2. Walkthrough The level is divided into an upper section and a lower section, the latter of which leads to the flag. Upper Path Grab the Red Stealth helmet at the start of the level (it's in the second prize block) and move to the right. You'll run into an assortment of pillars made up of rock blocks and vanishing blocks, all of which are fairly easy to pass as long as you keep Red Stealth and don't accidentally break anything important. Eventually you'll reach the far right of the level, which requires you retain Red Stealth up to that point to access a teleporter. There are several refills along the way if you lose the original one, as well as numerous extra lives. Elsewhere Route The top left has a teleporter leading to the first Elsewhere. To reach it, get to the top area of the map where two 3-block wide pillars must be broken. These require a little more thought be put into them, but can be broken through without too much difficulty. Then bounce on the rubber blocks to get to the teleporter. Lower Path The teleporter on the far right leads to the lower area, which revolves around Eyeclops. Get the helmet at the start and move right to reveal some shooter blocks. These will trigger a number of shooter blocks back at you, so take cover behind hidden steel blocks or on the far left of the map. Then you can reveal vanishing blocks to jump across the coming abyss. A similar sequence immediately follows, but after this, you can use Eyeclops to reveal shifting blocks. This allows you to make it to the top of the chamber, which leads to the flag. Alternatively, use Eyeclops to break open a path through smaller pillars to the right, and use elevator blocks to reach the flag instead. The teleporter resets the area. Secrets * The far right area of the lower path has a path into a secret chamber. DO NOT GO INTO THIS CHAMBER. It's a trap, and only contains 4 diamonds. It's quite difficult but not impossible to get back up. * Jump on top of the second row of prize blocks at the start, then run to the right and jump. This reveals a hidden Eyeclops helmet which can be used to skip to the second section. * Below the steel blocks at the start is a prize block and a shooter block which are difficult to access without revealing a hidden steel block or experiencing a crush death. To make full use of the shooter block, first go right and get rid of the vanishing blocks in its path; then you can attempt to hit the shooter block to break open a path to a bonus room. This contains 20 diamonds, a continue, and a hidden 10k point block. Trivia * There were some revisions to make certain areas slightly easier due to feedback, even though the level itself isn't difficult. First Occurrences * This is the first time the Hand appears. * Eyeclops shows up in this level for the first time.